


Underneath the Tree

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Series: Shoot Across the Sky [3]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: #WinterMurderland, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Adam, Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Hannibal Extended Universe, HannigramAU, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Harlan, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Spacedogs, Top Nigel, doting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: Nigel convinces Adam to go to a Christmas parade, since it is their first Christmas together as a couple.  He didn't, however, expect them to run in to Adam's old girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! Not Beta'd by anyone but us, so let us know if there is any mistakes please.  
> ~Lots of Christmas Fluff w/a special ending  
> ~Thanks for reading!

It was Christmas time in New York, and they had just gotten the tree setup. Adam, of course, had been very precise in the spacing of the decorations, as well as the color placement. The size of ornaments also had been taken into account as well the location of the tree itself. Nigel had done the heavy lifting, and assisted in decorating. The young man wasn’t one who needed a tree, but he was okay with the interruption in routine, since he’d gotten used to it as a little boy.

Once they had finished, Adam became transfixed by the various patterns in the colorful Christmas lights and it wasn’t until Nigel came back in from a cigarette break that he had snapped out of his trance. Smiling, he’d gone to sit into Nigel’s lap, who had sat down to relax on the couch. It was then that the boy had pointed out to Nigel that the Christmas tree was a seventeenth-century German invention, one that was derived from the pagan practice of bringing greenery indoors to decorate in midwinter. Next, he had gone on to explain that the modern Santa Claus was a direct descendant of England's Father Christmas, who was not originally a gift-giver at all. Preparing to gear up for an even longer explanation, Adam had taken a deep breath, only stopping when his phone had rung--it was Harlan. He had stood up to answer, not wanting to talk in his boyfriend’s ear, that would’ve been bad social protocol.

Adam chatted with Harlan briefly as he paced through the apartment. Finally, he’d hung up and began reflecting on the conversation they’d had. After another moment, he went to sit back down on Nigel’s lap. Harlan seemed to approve of the older man now, and that made Adam happy, especially since their initial meeting at Nigel’s restaurant hadn’t gone so well. Though afterwards, once Harlan left, they’d had coitus in Nigel’s office, over his desk and it had been very pleasurable. That was a good memory, luckily they had it on videotape. It was something they both enjoyed watching together sometimes.

For now though, Adam was more focused on the parade. He had nearly forgotten that it was in a couple of hours, having been so wrapped up in the tree and in the man whose lap he was currently sitting on. Truthfully, he really didn’t want to go; too many people, and too much noise. Nigel had convinced him to go because he thought they needed to get out of the house, and as such, Adam agreed. It was what couples did-- he told himself--making sacrifices and compromises. The Romanian had certainly made them for him, so he wanted to return the favor, that and these past few months of living together had been incredible. They were very much in love and most importantly, they made it work.

Setting his phone on the coffee table, Adam turned to face Nigel, wrapping his arms around his neck affectionately. “Harlan said Merry Christmas to you and myself, even though it’s not technically Christmas for another twenty-three days. Oh and he also said that he is going to be with a lady friend tonight. I assume that means he will be having sex with her, though he didn’t say. But h-he won’t be meeting us at the parade in two hours, it will just be you and I.” Adam was already getting a little nervous for the event itself, which was made obvious by the rhythmic tapping his fingers were doing on the nape of Nigel’s neck.

After Adam and Nigel had chatted for a while, with the boy sitting on his lap. He'd calmed down finally, and had gotten up to get ready. Emerging in jeans, a cream sweater and his big green winter coat, he put his cellphone in his pocket, standing in the living room.

****  
Nigel was never big on the holidays, but his relationship with Adam had changed that for the first time. He had spent a lot of time shopping for just the right gifts for the boy, hiding them away in his office at the restaurant. He knew his angel hated crowds, but somehow he thought he’d love the lights, decorations, and with such a genuine childlike enthusiasm for everything, the older man really felt it would be good for them to attend.

The Romanian had bundled himself up in a thick, dark green sweater and a nice pair of brown corduroy pants Adam had picked out for him on one of their shopping excursions together. It wasn’t particularly his style, but when Adam had batted his eyelashes at him and rubbed the soft fabric with a coy smile, the man suddenly fucking _loved_ them.

“You ready darling? Don’t forget your hat,” Nigel grinned, picking up the thermos of hot cocoa Adam had so thoughtfully prepared for them.

Flitting his gaze to Nigel, Adam licked his lips; he loved that outfit. He was very happy the gruff man was wearing it for him. "Oh, thank you, Nigel," the boy smiled, grabbing his beanie and placing it on his head.

Walking over, he leaned up to kiss the Romanian’s lips chastely, and hummed, trying to keep his nerves at bay. "I'm ready," he said finally, extending his hand for Nigel to take so that they could leave.

Nigel smiled into the boy’s kiss and took his hand, leading them out of the apartment and heading for downtown.

****  
The air was crisp and cold, families and couples quickly crowding the sidewalks as they approached the parade route. The Romanian knew crowds made his angel uneasy, and he squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Thank you for coming with me, Iubitu,” he said gently, leaning close to his ear.

Adam was starting to feel overwhelmed when Nigel squeezed his hand reassuringly. He took a deep breath and relaxed. "You're welcome Nigel, I am glad to share this with you," he smiled, turning his face to steal a quick peck on Nigel's lips before they walked closer to get a better view of the parade.

The lights and decorations were beautiful, and one sign in particular had pulled Adam's focus. It was a flashing display of Santa and reindeer, made to look as if they were just taking off on the top of a building.

Nigel steered them towards the front of the sidewalk, so people wouldn’t be as likely to crowd them. He followed Adam’s gaze to the brightly lit display and laughed. Two small children bumped against Nigel’s legs, jostling him, and he put his arm around Adam. “They really go all out with this shit,” he commented, keeping his voice low. He looked back at Adam, admiring the way the chilly air brought out the blush in his cheeks. He was so in love with the boy, and so happy.

When he felt Nigel's eyes on him, he turned and meet his gaze, a bright smile playing on his pouty lips. "While I do not see any...shit, present, I can only assume you mean the parade and the decorations," Adam began, wrapping his arm around Nigel's waist. "Did you know the Christmas parade is a direct descendant of late Medieval and Renaissance revivals of Roman Triumphs, which had music and banners, wagons filled with the spoils of war, and climaxed with the dux riding in a chariot, preferably drawn by two horses, and thus called the biga. Similarly, the climax of a Santa Claus parade is always Santa in his sleigh, drawn by eight reindeer. Roman Triumphs were themselves consciously modeled on ceremonies honoring the gods, and Santa Claus himself is the descendant of Saint Nicholas. The Santa Claus parade directly corresponds to the modern triumphal entry of Santa Claus...." Adam explained, in rapid succession. After taking a breath, he blinked. "S-sorry, I was talking too much about the origins of parades."

The Romanian adored hearing Adam go off on his tangents explaining things as he so often did. “You are teaching me a lot of stuff I probably heard in school and forgot about. You’re so fucking smart, angel. It’s hot as hell,” he smirked, kissing his flushed cheeks. “But ahh, what’s a duck doing in a chariot?”

"Thank you! But it's not hot, it's actually pretty cold right now, Nigel," Adam answered, clearly not getting the colloquialism. He hummed when Nigel kissed his cheeks and responded by gripping his waist tighter. Adam giggled at Nigel's question about ducks and was about to go off on yet another tangent when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Adam? Adam! Oh my god, it's you!" Beth exclaimed, pulling him into an excited hug, which in turn pulled him loose from Nigel.

When Beth released him, Adam just blinked, staring at her in disbelief. She had moved out of the city long before he'd met Nigel and now here she was, hugging him.

Nigel observed Adam’s surprised, uncomfortable stance for only a moment before quickly stepping between them. “Excuse the fuck out of me, but who are you?” he asked brusquely.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'm Beth Buchwald, I used to be Adam's neighbor. We go way back, don't we Adam?" Beth asked, unaware that Adam could possibly be involved with a man. Right away Beth didn’t like Adam’s new rough looking friend. She wondered how her sweet ex boyfriend could be friends with someone like him. This much was obvious by how she judgingly looked Nigel up and down, her arms crossed.

Adam was frozen in place. Starting to feel anxiety well up inside him, especially given the setting, but he didn't have a meltdown. He just stayed quiet, looking between the two, and then his feet, fingers twitching at his sides.

“Nice to fucking meet you. I'm Nigel, his boyfriend.” The words passed his lips in a less angry, more authoritative tone. He was torn between trying to put Adam at ease and making goddamned sure this bitch knew who he was. He picked up Adam's clear discomfort and replaced his arm where it had been before, around the younger man's slight shoulders

Beth just stared, incredulously, at both of them. "Adam?" she asked, as if she didn't believe Nigel. She'd never imagined he would be with a man. Not ever. Not that she was bothered by that sort of thing, but it was still a surprise.

Adam finally looked up at her forehead, not her eyes and nodded. "O-Oh, sorry, I didn't make introductions. As Nigel said, he is my boyfriend and, Nigel," Adam began, looking up into the Romanian's eyes. "This is Beth, m-my...ex-girlfriend."

Beth looked at Nigel, a slightly smug look on her face, not responding to him verbally yet. Even though she wasn't with Adam now, she'd had him first, and upon seeing them together, it was starting to stir up some old feelings. He looked very handsome.

Nigel glared at her, a cold look in his eyes. He could see _exactly_ how this little tart was looking at _his_ Adam, and he didn't like it one bit. “Well, hello, Beth,” he sneered. He didn't want to upset Adam, so he bit his tongue, waiting to see what she'd say or do. _“Emphasis on the EX, cunt,”_ he thought to himself. Of course they'd both had lovers before each other, but Nigel was a very jealous man, as Gabi had certainly fucking found out the hard way.

Beth huffed out a little annoyed sigh. "Hello, Nigel," she greeted, formally. She turned to Adam again and ran her hand down his shoulder, which made him flinch away and snuggle closer to Nigel. Upon seeing this she withdrew her hand.

"Adam, I am only in town for three more days, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe have coffee? Catch up?" She asked with a big smile, batting her lashes. She looked back over at Nigel, still talking to Adam however, "That is, if your...boyfriend, won't mind?"

The boy didn't want to have coffee with her. She had hurt his feelings. He wasn't sure how to handle this, and it was stressing him a bit more. So he did what he always would in times like this, he looked to his boyfriend, Nigel. He would know what to say, Adam was confident in that.

“Actually, I mind very fucking much, _Beth _,” Nigel said with an ominous tone in his voice. Who the fuck did she think she was? “I don’t think Adam wants to have coffee with you.” Well, at least he hoped not, but he looked down at the boy, who was staring at his neck with nervous tension.__

“Well maybe Adam wants to,” Beth said defiantly and then looked at Adam. “What do you say Adam?”

“N-no Beth, I want to stay with Nigel. I am n-not the same as I once was so please leave us alone. Merry Christmas,” Adam answered, not meeting her eyes.

“You have changed. But alright, as you wish. Goodbye...Adam. Merry Christmas.” With this Beth looked over them both, and walked off. What else could she do really, especially since his boyfriend was right there.

After Beth left Adam turned to Nigel and kissed him hard. “I'm sorry.” He felt bad that Nigel had gotten upset and hoped they could continue to watch the parade and then go home and hopefully have sex.

Nigel dipped his arms down low along Adam’s waist, pulling him up into him in a strong embrace, and he met his kiss passionately, even pausing to tug the boy’s lips between his teeth. He hoped Beth was still watching. “It’s okay, love. I’m not mad at you. I think she’s got the fucking idea now,” he chuckled, trying to calm his angel by rubbing his back. “Let’s just try and watch the parade.”

Adam was more than calm, he was aroused, his hard cock was poking into Nigel’s body as they kissed. “Good, and okay,” he panted, his head swimming from the powerful kiss and strong embrace. Beth could never hope to compare to his Nigel. He did, however, see that she had noticed their kiss, rolling her eyes from where she stood now, away but still able to see. Leaning on Nigel’s body, he angled towards the parade that was in full effect now. “Can you hand me the hot chocolate, Nigel? I'm thirsty.”

Of course, Nigel clearly felt the boy’s arousal poking him in the thigh, and his own body responded accordingly. He was grateful for the long jacket. He pressed against Adam a little to show him, letting go only to twist open the thermos and pour some of the sweet warm liquid out for him. “Here you go, darling. Careful, it's hot. Just like you are,” he added mischievously. He looked over Adam’s shoulder at Beth, standing there making a face, and he casually flipped her the bird behind the boy’s back.

Biting his lower lip, Adam wriggled just a little, brushing their hard-ons together and then moved back to take the hot chocolate. “Thank you, and you are hot too, though I’m speaking metaphorically, because as I mentioned, it’s quite cold,” he giggled, attempting a wink, just as Nigel often did. He held the travel mug between his hands, and pursed his lips to blow on the cocoa, watching the parade. It wasn’t so bad, not with Nigel at his side, looking the way he did.  
There was a college band, dressed up festively, beating out the tune of the little drummer boy approaching. It was loud, a little _too_ loud, but Adam quickly found he liked the melodic rhythm. He hadn’t even noticed Nigel flipping Beth off, or the ‘talk to the hand’ gesture that she gave him in response. “Nigel?” Adam began, after taking a sip of his warm cocoa. “Do you know how to play any instruments?”

“You mean other than you, darling? I think I have a pretty good embouchure, but you'll have to be the judge of that, later,” the Romanian said huskily into Adam’s ear. He took a sip from the cocoa, licking foam from his lips and looking heatedly at Adam. He thought of everything he wanted to do to the innocent-looking cherub when they got back home.

Adam blushed at that and watched the way Nigel's tongue ran over his lips. Suddenly the parade or instrument conversation was less interesting. Still, he wanted to see it through and the build up would only make it better. "I-I can imagine you are very skilled at that, Nigel," the boy whispered, his voice a little husky. He trailed his fingers over Nigel’s bicep and down to his free hand, which he took in his own, interlacing their fingers.

Nigel squeezed the boy’s hand warmly. Just being here with Adam made everything enjoyable. None of this would normally have been something the gruff Romanian would do, but seeing the excitement in Adam’s eyes made it special. He leaned down and pressed his cocoa-warmed lips beneath the boy’s ear, licking lightly. He knew it would tickle, but a little teasing “pda” never hurt anyone, especially not with _fucking Beth_ looking on from a distance.

Giggling, Adam moved back against Nigel's body, wrapping the older man's around him, giving him more access to do that again if he wanted. "Nigel..." he whispered, looking back up at him over his shoulder. Beth wasn't even a thought, only Nigel, what he was doing and the parade. It was then that snow flurries began to fall, lightly, making the night feel magical, even if Adam didn't believe in such things.

Nigel held him from behind, lightly kissing the back of his neck, sucking at the sweet tender skin gently. To any passer by it was simply snuggling, a couple in love, and that’s what they were. But Nigel pressed up against Adam, making sure he could feel what he did to the older man. “Oh look, Adam, it’s fucking Santa,” he whispered, pointing at the jolly man in the float as it passed. “Have you been a good boy this year, Adam?” he whispered.

Adam pressed his round, jean-covered ass against Nigel's erection, his breath coming out in little pants as he was kissed and snuggled into. He really was such a sensitive young man in this regard, becoming very turned on so easily. Flitting his eyes to Santa, and then back up to Nigel, his eyes blown from blue to almost black from desire, he bit his lower lip. "It depends on your definition of good, Nigel," the boy said softly. "I am feeling pretty naughty right now." The boy had learned a lot of terms from Nigel.

“Maybe you can sit in my lap and tell me all about how naughty you’ve been. I’ll decide if you should get a present this year, hmm?” The Romanian slipped his hand down behind Adam to cup a handful of his ass and squeeze a bit hard. He chuckled as some “elves” threw snowballs at each other. Santa casting them a foreboding look, and they stopped, abandoning their play to wave at the crowd. The Sleigh was led by horses with little “antler” eye masks over their heads.

"I-I would like that, Nigel," Adam rasped, quietly. It was hard to concentrate on the parade but he continued to watch, not wanting to draw attention to what was going on. He was definitely unaware that Beth was watching right in this moment, jaw dropped as Nigel felt Adam's ass and kissed his neck. "I can think of one present I want when we go home, even though technically it's not an actual present but I want it just the same."

“Can you? Hmmm. What does it look like? Is it small?” Nigel’s plush lips formed a soft smile against Adam’s sweet skin, and he nipped at the bottom of his hairline. Silky chestnut curls tickled his nose, poking out from beneath Adam’s hat.

"It's not small, it's very large in fact and currently poking into my bottom," Adam whispered, his breath forming a little cloud in front of his cool lips. When he felt Nigel's sharp teeth nip at his hairline, he let out a breathy moan that was louder than he had intended for it to be. A man next to them cleared his throat, trying to tell them to calm down.

Nigel shot a glare at the man next to them and turned Adam away from the man protectively. Another float went by, Nutcracker themed, with people dressed as dolls and toys. Tchaikovsky rang out from the vehicle as it passed them slowly. “I will definitely be poking your bottom later, gorgeous,” he said in a deep voice, groping Adam discreetly again before moving his hands back up around his waist, cradling him from behind.

Adam made a note to himself to be more quiet as he was turned. He liked how protective Nigel was over him, it made him feel safe, wanted and loved. His eyes lit up when he saw the toy themed float, thinking back to when he had worked for the toy company. Humming, he trailed his fingers along Nigel's muscular forearms, leaning back against the strong chest behind him. "I am glad my sweater is long," he pointed out, happy that his erection was covered. "They could have designed better toys for this float."

Nigel blushed proudly that his angel was excited even in the cold, with all these people around them. “They should’ve asked you to design them. Bet your toys would be much better. Everyone would love them. I’d love your toys.”

The young man turned around inside of Nigel's grasp and kissed his lips for that. "You would? I can make you something, sometime," Adam exclaimed, excitedly. He wouldn't make Nigel a child's toy of course, but he was a brilliant engineer and would make him something he'd like. Adam briefly looked back at the parade over his shoulder, his body still facing Nigel. "It looks like the parade is almost over."

“It does. You hungry, darling?” Nigel asked, looking around as families were beginning to pack up and leave.  
“It was really fun, but yes, I am hungry, and cold,” Adam answered, following Nigel’s gaze and looking at the people leaving. It had been fun, but he was ready to get home, where it was warm and cozy. As he surveyed the crowd, he saw Beth, who smiled and waved at him, holding up her fingers signalling for him to call her. He didn’t understand this since he didn’t have her number, so he looked away.

Nigel decided the best thing would be to get something take out and bring it home. He really couldn't wait to be home again with Adam. He turned to look in the direction that Adam was looking and saw Beth doing her stupid little hand wave gesture. He snorted divisively, rolling his eyes at her. “Adam, did you _want_ to have coffee with her?” he asked with a sigh as they turned to leave. Of course he was jealous, but he didn't want to be a jackass.

“No, I don’t. I don’t know why she is telling me to call her,” the boy began, his hands in his pockets. “I-I guess she knows I could get her number if I wanted, but Nigel? I only want to have coffee with you.” Without warning, he took a hold of Nigel’s hand and pulled him right over to Beth.

“B-Beth, I just wanted to come back over here and tell you I won’t be calling you. Ever. I love Nigel and I think you were very rude to him, and to me back when we knew each other before, so please leave me alone. Merry Christmas.” Adam could be very blunt when he wanted to be; aspies were honest that way.

Beth just stared with her mouth open, yet again, for a moment in surprise. “Okay Adam. I’m sorry to you, and to Nigel.” She said goodbye after that and walked away.

Adam leaned up and kissed Nigel softly after that, looking at him with his big bright eyes. “See?”

Nigel’s chest swelled with pride and love at his darling, perfect Adam. “Yes, I do see, Adam,” he whispered, pulling the boy into his arms. He cupped his face in both hands and kissed him deeply, right there in the middle of the street for anyone to see. “I love you so fucking much, Iubitu,” he said, kissing him again and again.

Adam wrapped his arms around Nigel’s neck, opening his mouth and kissing him back just as deeply, moaning softly. In this moment he wasn’t thinking about the people who were staring as they passed by, no, in this moment all the could think about was Nigel. Nigel’s smokey flavor, his musky scent, the way his body felt pressed up against his own, it was perfect...it was...home.  
Once they’d stopped for a moment to breathe, the boy gazed, starry eyed into honeyed hues and panted. “I love you so...fucking much too, Nigel...darling.” Having Asperger’s meant that Adam sometimes mimicked the words or behavior of others, and while he didn’t cuss as a rule, that’s exactly what he was doing here with the foul language and pet name.

The Romanian chuckled aloud when he heard the words Adam chose. It was as though he was echoing the older man’s words, and he grinned broadly. He’d read about echolalia and how often individuals with Asperger's would repeat things they heard, just as the younger man was doing now. He found it adorable to hear coming from such an innocent sweet face, even though he knew the boy was quite far from innocent, which worked out perfectly for both of them. He decided immediately they’d order in. No stopping anywhere. He just wanted to be home with his angel. He tucked his arm around his waist and ushered the boy down the street, holding his hand on the other side of his waist warmly.

Adam giggled in return, feeling as if he’d said something that made Nigel proud. He walked with him down the street, letting him lead the way. “Where are we going now, Nigel? Home?” he asked, arching a curious brow.The boy had a little bit of pep in his otherwise clumsy step, or maybe he was just eager to get out of the cold.

“Yes. Want to get you home. I think we both want something, don't we? I'll order in food for us in a bit. Right now,” he whispered, leaning in closer to Adam's ear, “I just want to get you home and give Santa a reason to put me on the naughty list.”

“O-Oh, yes, yes, I want that very much,” Adam blushed, getting goose-flesh from Nigel’s warm breath against his ears. “I want us to do it...next to the Christmas tree, if that’s okay with you?”  
The boy’s cock was already filling up again at the notion, Nigel brought out such an insatiable side of himself. He loved it and he loved Nigel.

“Right on the floor next to the tree, yes. I think that would get us both in the best kind of trouble, gorgeous. The elves will be scandalized.” he winked lovingly at the boy, and reached behind him to rub his firm, round ass as they walked. Adam had giggled at that, but he was eager to get home and do exactly what Nigel said they would.

Before long they had finally arrived home, and Nigel had no sooner gotten the door open and closed, than he shoved Adam right up against the door, pulling his arms above his head and plundering his mouth with a moan.

Letting out a muffled moan, Adam pressed his khaki encased cock against Nigel’s, sucking on the older man’s tongue. He loved it when he was aggressive with him this way, nothing got him going more. The boy hooked one leg around Nigel’s hips, grinding there as they kissed hotly against the door.

“Oh fuck, Adam, Adam,” Nigel growled, dropping his arms to run his hands beneath his sweater and rove over silky smooth skin. “Wanted you all fucking day, love...” He pressed Adam flush with the door, grinding his hips against the boy’s.

“Nigel, take me...take me h-hard, I want you so bad I can barely stand it,” Adam panted, sucking Nigel’s lower lip through his teeth and biting, perhaps a little harder than he’d meant to. He loved him so much, more than he knew how to express, a part of him couldn’t understand how someone as handsome and powerful as Nigel could want him too.

“The tree,” the older man panted, stripping Adam’s sweater over his head and trying to get him naked as fast as possible. He stumbled backwards, trying to get his own trousers down and almost falling in his excitement. The Romanian laughed a little before finally throwing everything in a heap on the floor and pulling the boy into the living room with him.

Adam nodded, and giggled at Nigel as he practically stumbled. The boy went willingly into the living room with him, his heart racing with anticipation. Once in there, he took his own pants off, and his space themed briefs, his rosy cock springing free, slapping his stomach. “How do you want me?”

Nigel knelt on the soft carpet and tugged Adam down with him, laying him down flat on his back and crawling on top. He groaned audibly at the decadent sight of the gorgeous young man beneath him, his chest and neck blushing pink from heavy breathing, his azure gaze wide as he looked up at the older man in wonder. “Just like this, angel. I love it when you look at me that way,” Nigel sighed. He was utterly smitten.

Smiling, Adam licked his lips and brushed one of Nigel’s ashen strands from his brow. “A-and I love how it feels when you’re on top of me,” he whispered softly, also completely in love. The young man spread his legs wide and canted his hips up just enough to make his cock jerk in between them. “I know I don’t always look into your eyes, Nigel, but I wanted to tell you that they look like Mercury, or Mars, the color I mean...but really the planets are….” Adam trailed off, preparing to give a speech on those two planets when he suddenly found himself lost in all of the flecks of gold, maroon and amber in Nigel’s eyes.

Nigel was listening, but as he did, he trailed kisses down the boy’s neck, across his collarbone and down to his chest, where he fastened over Adam’s flat, rosy nipple, grazing his teeth over one, then the other. He lapped at the pebbling nub, biting gently and sucking the sensitive skin. He moaned at Adam’s taste, savoring his succulent flavor. “Mmhm,” he hummed.

“Oh, Nigel,” Adam moaned, completely focused on what was being done to him now as he looked up at the blinking multiple colored lights on the tree. Carding his slender pale fingers through Nigel’s hair, he began to writhe underneath him, wanting to be devoured whole. Not literally of course. That would be cannibalism. “Feels so good, Mm.”

“You eyes look like the perfectly clear sky, so very blue, though sometimes,” he whispered roughly, licking down Adam’s abdomen to his navel, where he dipped his tongue inside playfully, “They look like a storm, grey and dark, but always- always the most fucking gorgeous I’ve ever seen.” Nigel knew he probably wasn’t entirely making sense, but he was so lost in tasting his angel, he couldn’t be arsed.

Nigel was making perfect sense, and it was making the boy’s heart race and hammer inside his chest. He always had that effect on Adam, be it with his words or his actions--right now it was both. “Really? Thank you,” he whispered, his breath catching in his throat. “I find you very aesthetically pleasing as well, Nigel.” Adam lifted his head ever so slightly, to watch the older man as his tongue assaulted his body with pleasure.

Nigel made his way to the patch of thick curly hair between Adam’s legs and inhaled deeply, brushing his lips over the length of his cock and licking all the way back over the head. He sucked him down to the root; the boy was as long as Nigel, but slimmer, and by now the Romanian had become an expert at pleasing his angel. He steadied his breathing and pressed Adam against the back of his throat before sucking off the tip with a wet sound. “Told you I can play an instrument,” he said roughly, grinning up at him through swollen lips.

Nigel's warm mouth felt amazing on his cock, so once the cool air began drying the saliva that was present there, Adam couldn't help but whine quietly in protest. It was soon forgotten when he saw that grin and how sexy he looked peering at him that way. "You did, and while my pe--cock is hardly an instrument, I really like how your mouth feels there," Adam smiled, licking his lips. "But I want you inside of me, Nigel...pleease."

Nigel couldn’t resist bobbing his head over Adam’s body a few more times before crawling back up to capture his mouth deeply. He reached for the end table, pulling open the drawer for one of the small containers of lube he’d learned to keep stationed in various places throughout his apartment. They never knew when the mood would strike, and Adam had taught him to be prepared for anything. He slicked up his fingers and rubbed the smooth fluid over his thick cock, rubbing the fingertips of his free hand over his angel’s twitching little pucker gently. As much as they fucked, Nigel still always needed to prepare Adam beforehand. He never wanted to hurt him, though he was learning the innocent looking boy _did_ enjoy things rougher from time to time.

The boy moaned when he felt Nigel’s fingertips lightly teasing his entrance. “Oh Nigel, more,” Adam pleaded, canting his hips against his touch impatiently. He was glad Nigel had taken his advice and had begun keeping lubricant in various places, especially with the hunger they seemed to have for one another at any given moment.

“Always so very eager, aren't we?” he teased. He began working the thick, bulbous head of his cock past Adam's impossibly tight ring of muscle, panting heavily as the boy's body tried to push him out almost immediately. He shoved forward, practically pushing Adam up the floor, but braced strong arms on either side of Adam to hold him still.

“Yes, yes,” Adam moaned, sucking in a breath through his pearly white teeth. It was delightful and felt so good. He relaxed and gazed up at his boyfriend, licking his lips, his breath coming faster now as he was filled full of Romanian cock. “Nigel-”

Nigel draped himself over Adam, leaning down to nip at his neck, peppering gentle bites and licks all along his jaw and neck. He felt so slick and tight around him as he rocked slowly, moving in small increments so as not to hurt him as he got used to the Romanian's generous size.

Wrapping his legs around Nigel’s waist, he dug in his heels, shifting his jaw as the pleasure consumed him. Adam ran his nails down the older man’s back, leaving pink trails in their wake. Moans grew louder and his hole clenched, his prostate being tapped with every glide of Nigel’s cock. Adam mused to himself how they fit together so perfectly while he watched the Christmas lights reflect color onto the other’s face in pleasing patterns. “Harder-”

Nigel adjusted himself between the boy's legs, pulling them up over his shoulders and leaning down over him, bending Adam and nearly folding him in half. He could get a deeper angle in this position, and began rutting faster, grunting between each staccato thrust. “You like when Daddy give it to you good, don't you baby? My naughty boy. Looks so innocent but you aren't, are you?” he said, relishing the tight squeeze along the entire length of his thick meat. His muscular ass flexed as he worked Adam over.

Adam had initially heard the “Daddy” phrase while watching a porn before he’d ever met Nigel, but quickly found it was something that turned him on immensely. This wasn’t the first time, of course, but it was still just as arousing as it ever was, driving him the point of wanting to come from simply hearing the word drip from Nigel’s plush mouth. “Yes, Daddy, I like it very much,” he panted, his blue gaze blown black with wanton desire. “Naughty and all yours, always.”

The glow of the lights from the tree reflected off Adam’s darkened eyes and over his beautiful face. Nigel sighed as he drank in the beauty; nothing in the world got to him as much as Adam did. He reached down, holding himself up on one arm, and wrapped his hand around Adam’s cock, tugging the satiny skin and spreading a bead of moisture over the head. “Was...so...pleased you didn’t...want to have coffee with... _her _,” Nigel panted out roughly.__

Moaning louder, Adam bit his lower lip, the double stimulation pushing him closer and closer to the point of release. “I like...pleasing you...you’re the only one I want...coffee with, Nigel,” the boy promised, his words punctuated with little mewling sounds. He trailed his hand down the Romanian's bicep for purchase as the other ran through his thick chest air. “I-I’m about to, I’m...Oh Nigel!” No sooner than the words had left his mouth, he was coming in hot white ropes out of his cock and up his chest.

The Romanian groaned as Adam’s body pulsed around him, and in a few more strokes, he found himself achieving his own release explosively. Thick fingertips gripped bruises against the boy’s pale flesh as he pumped into him, shooting hard and deep. “Adam! Oh fuck, Adam, Adam…” he rasped out, his voice raw from his ragged breathing and moans. He wrapped his arms around Adam, resting atop him and plundering his mouth as he flexed his hips into his angel, riding out their pleasure. “Adam, te iubesc. I love you, darling,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Nigel,” Adam panted, gazing up at his love while they rode out the last few waves of orgasm.

****

It was Christmas morning, and Adam was the first to wake up, feeling giddy for some reason; perhaps because it was their first Christmas together as a couple. The boy crawled over on top of Nigel, straddling him, his smaller body clad in the warm space themed footie pajamas he’d received from his boyfriend as a gift. “Nigel, Nigel, wake up, it’s nearly eight am on Christmas Day!”

The Romanian stirred blearily, breaking into a sleepy grin as he opened his eyes to see the bright blue eyes of his angel atop him. He remembered he had a big surprise for Adam, and his heart began to pound with nervous excitement, but he took a deep calming breath to steady himself. “Merry Christmas, gorgeous. _'Crăciun fericit!'_ , we say in Romanian,” he explained in his deep, roughened voice.

“Merry Christmas, Nigel,” Adam said with a big smile, leaning down to kiss Nigel’s lips. “I need to learn Romanian still, though I do know a few words.” The boy hopped off just as quickly as he gotten on and was practically jogging into the kitchen to start coffee for Nigel. “Come on!” He called out, over his shoulder. Adam was eager, but he also knew the Romanian needed his morning coffee and cigarette to wake up, it was part of his routine.

Nigel rolled out of bed, following Adam to the kitchen to get his mug down and kiss Adam sweetly on his cheek. He strolled through the living room to go light his morning smoke on the patio, and think about how he’d give his angel his gift.

While Nigel was smoking, he sat out two bowls, milk and All-Bran, and poured them both a cup of coffee. After doing that he sat down at the table, his hands neatly folded in front as he waited for his boyfriend to return so that they could eat and then get to the fun stuff. Part of him wanted to forgo the routine of All-Bran and jump right to the presents, but he had to stick to his routine.

Nigel sauntered back in, his body language hiding any of the nerves he felt, and he joined Adam at the table. Taking a sip of his coffee, he sighed in bliss as the warm fluid washed down his throat. He grinned as he poured the cereal into the bowl. “Being with you all this time has really improved my health you know. If you’d have told me a year ago I’d be eating bran for breakfast every morning, I’d have fucking laughed. But look at me. Never been better,” he smiled, digging into the cardboard-like cereal enthusiastically. Love did things like that to a man.

Adam giggled and sipped his coffee slowly before preparing his own bowl of cereal. “It’s good for digestive health,” he pointed out, merrily. “We need to work on your smoking next,” the boy teased and then took a bite of his cereal, watching Nigel as if he was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen--because he was.

Nigel felt an aching burn of love at the expression on Adam's face. To anyone else, he would appear perhaps blank and emotionless, but Nigel recognized the look by now. He picked up the slightest change in his angel, and the way the lights flashed in his intense eyes, the slight upturn of his sweet mouth, it all spoke volumes to the older man. He reached across the table to hold his hand as they finished their meal. “I can't make any promises darling but for you, I'll try,” he said just before taking a big spoonful of cereal. It seemed he was as anxious as Adam was to get to the presents.

Of course Adam wouldn’t force Nigel to quit, especially since he never expected Adam to change anything about himself, it was only that he wanted to have him around as long as possible. “Okay, Nigel,” he said in his usual monotone voice, taking another bite of cereal. After a few minutes they had both finished and the boy was placing the empty bowls into the dishwasher to be cleaned once it was full. “Can we do presents now?” he asked excitedly, wrapping his arms around the big Romanian's waist.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Nigel beamed and left their dishes right there, pulling Adam into the living room excitedly. He brought their coffee and settled on the floor in front of their tree. Adam had decorated it painstakingly, using some beautiful planetary ornaments Nigel had spotted online.  
Nigel had even bought galaxy-themed wrapping paper. He handed the boy the first gift, a large, rather soft object.

After sitting down next to Nigel, Adam took the offered gift, becoming a little transfixed by the wrapping paper. He quickly snapped out of it though and opened the paper, probably a little more neatly than most might, simply because the design was so beautiful. Once opened, his eyes widened and a grin stretched across his face. “Wow! This is great, Nigel, thank you.” Adam said, pressing the large glow in the dark moon pillow to his chest and giving it a squeeze. He leaned over and gave his boyfriend a little peck on the corner of his mouth and then bent forward to grab Nigel’s first gift. It was hard and square shaped, wrapped in dachshund themed wrapping paper, just like the shirt that Nigel wore. It was Adam’s favorite. “This is for you.”

Nigel grinned at the dog wrapping paper and ripped it open a little harder than he should have. It was a top-of-the-line radar detector. “Adam!” he exclaimed in joy. “This is really useful. I’m astonished; how thoughtful,” He leaned over to kiss Adam. “Thank you darling! Now you take one.” He handed Adam a larger bag, again soft, no hard edges.

“You’re welcome, Nigel, I’m so glad you like your gift. This way when you drive fast, you will know if there are any police around,” the boy beamed, taking his next gift into his hands and looking it over. Once again he carefully unwrapped the paper to reveal beautiful a beautiful bed set covered with the galaxy. “Nigel, thank you, thank you! You remembered how much I wanted something like this!” He sat it down after careful inspection and then leaned over to kiss Nigel again. After that he picked up Nigel’s second gift and handed it over. It was hard and rectangular.

Nigel unwrapped it, his face filling with emotion as he saw it. A wooden picture frame with a photo of the two of them, and in the side was etched “I love you to the moon and back.” Nigel felt himself misting up, and kissed Adam's hand. “The feeling is mutual, Iubitu,” he said. “I’ll put it in my office where everyone can see, “ He said proudly. Nigel handed another box to the boy, this one square and smallish.

"Good," Adam said, blushing. He could see that Nigel really liked the present and he was grateful for that. He took the next gift into his hands and opened it, a little faster this time, feeling so very excited to be spending Christmas with his boyfriend. The box read “Smartphone Optics Adapter”. "This will be very useful, I love it and can't wait to try it out! Thank you!" He placed it with the others, and then handed Nigel his third gift, it also rectangular.

“It’s so you can take photos of space through your telescope, darling,” Nigel explained, peeling the paper from the next gift. He shouted with a bawdy laugh as he pulled out a grey tee shirt with Nigel’s favorite words on it. His face gleamed with laughter. “You’re making a joke on me, you gorgeous little scamp! I love it,” he said laughing. Next, he handed a bigger, heavier box to Adam.

The boy was thrilled with everything he’d received so far. "Thank you, it’s perfect and I want to take some pictures with it tonight!” He watched as Nigel opened his more humorous gift and couldn't help but smile. “I know how much you like to say that word, and thought it might be something fun for you to wear, even if it's not something I would," Adam giggled, and gingerly accepted the fourth gift from Nigel. Once opened, his eyes grew wide once more as he saw the beautiful star projector that Nigel had given him. "OH, Nigel, this is perfect! I can't wait to use it, and show you the stars and planets, thank you, thank you!" He put the Laser twilight star project gently to the side, grinning and then handed Nigel his second to last gift

It was a small envelope, and as he revealed it contents, he pulled out a certificate showing that Adam had bought a star and named it for Nigel. Tears threatened the corner of his eyes. “A star, for me? You got me a fucking star, angel?” he marveled. He had no idea how that worked, but knowing there was a fucking star in the sky for him, and only him, made his heart swell. “You’re the only star for me, darling, but now when we are apart I can look at the sky and know there’s one you picked for me,” he whispered, leaving a soft peck on the boy’s rosy cheek.

Adam grinned, and leaned his head over on Nigel's shoulder affectionately. "I did, because you deserve to have a star named after you." The boy couldn't always find the words to express how he felt about Nigel but he hoped that this and the last gift he'd spent weeks making, would do it for him. “Here is one last one, this one I made for you Nigel.” He handed him the small package.

Nigel took it delicately, with some reverence, opening it more carefully that he had the others. As he revealed it’s contents, it was a bracelet, thick, sterling silver, and it looked expensive and very well crafted. “This is exquisite, Adam. What is it, a bracelet?”

"Thank you. It's a heart monitor bracelet, it links up our heartbeats so that we can feel each other's beating, so I will know you are safe when you're away on your jobs and vice versa," Adam answered gazing at Nigel. “I have one too, it’s a matching pair, and there’s an inscription inside of it.” The inside of the bracelet read “Te iubesc, Nigel”, which was Romanian for I love you, Nigel.

This time, his golden eyes glazed over with tears, a large drop rolling down his sharp cheekbone as he was overcome by emotion. He embraced Adam hard and completely, holding the back of his head close and kissing under his ear. “Beautiful. It’s beautiful, Adam, just like you are,” he said. As gruff as the man could be, he was a romantic at heart, and loved Adam more than he could possibly say. Adam blushed, and offered Nigel a big smile at that, happy that he loved the gift he’d worked so hard to engineer.

Finally, it seemed all the gifts had been opened, and the Romanian prodded Adam a little. “I think I see one more back there, way back behind the tree?” he said, playfully pushing Adam's bottom forward. It was a very small box, with a little gift tag of Mars and it read “To My Beloved, read after opening”.

Adam had thought they were finished with the gifts but when Nigel nudged him and pointed out the hidden gift behind the tree, the boy blinked, owl-like and leaned forward to retrieve it. “What is this?” He was excited and nervous all at once. Adam did as the tag said and didn't read the card yet, instead opting to open the little box more carefully than he had any of the others. When he opened it his mouth went agape, and his heart instantly started to race. It was a beautiful ring a beautiful inscription written inside. Still he needed to read the card, so he placed it back into the velvet ring box, and with shaky hands, he opened the card and began to read…

The card read:

 _Te iubesc foarte mult._  
Meriţi tot ce e mai frumos pe pământ.  
Vreau să fim veşnic împreună .  
Casatoresti cu mine?

I love you very much  
You deserve everything that is beautiful on earth  
I want to be together forever  
Marry me?

The inscription on the ring inside:

_întotdeauna sa fie dragostea vietii mele, Steaua mea  
You will always be the love of my life, My star_

After reading the card, Adam sat it down and looked up, his heart swelling with emotion and love as Nigel rose to one knee in front of Adam, holding his hands and the ring. “I love you more than the sun, moon and stars, my darling Adam. I never fucking imagined I'd love anyone as much as I do you. From your head to your toes, your beautiful mind and soul have stolen my heart, entwined in my life and chest, and I never want to be apart from you. I'll never leave you, never hurt you, I'll always fucking treasure you, my beloved. Will you marry me?”

The boy was not someone who cried often, but his eyes were definitely watering up with tears of joy now. "N-Nigel...YES! Yes! I will! I love you so much too and I promise to be the best husband and always try to make you happy!" Adam straightened his left ring finger, so that Nigel could place his beautiful black zirconium meteorite inlay ring on it, the ring that would symbolize their union. It meant the world to him. Once the ring was in place, he looked at it proudly and then at Nigel, toppling them both over as he peppered kisses all over the Romanian's face and mouth. "Thank you so much, for everything but mostly, thank you for wanting to marry me."

Nigel chuckled and pulled Adam on top of his broad frame, returning his kisses with equal fervor. “I am the luckiest man in the world, my beautiful star!” He finally returned them both to sitting next to the tree, pulling Adam into his lap and lovingly gazing into his eyes. “Crăciun fericit, steaua mea,” he whispered before kissing the boy deeply.  


**Author's Note:**

> ~Iubitu= boyfriend  
> ~te iubesc= I love you  
> ~Crăciun fericit=Merry Christmas  
> ~steaua mea= my star


End file.
